


We Could Have Had Something

by PumpkinChair



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Earl cries, Implied one side cecearl, M/M, Mild hurt, cecilos - Freeform, poor earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...And I fell in love instantly."</p>
<p>Earl listens to the radio religiously to hear the sweet voice of his beloved. But this, this, felt like a knife through his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Have Had Something

_"...And I fell in love instantly."_  
  
     Earl's head snapped up as the, sweet as the heavens, voice drifted to his ears from the radio, slightly muffled by the static of the old device. Several seconds passed as the news cast drawled on, the scout master staring blankly at the radio. Earl had just returned home from a scout meeting, eager to listen to Cecil's honeyed voice tell him all about their wonderful town. His hands slowed from removing the scarf around his neck, his mind slowly working to process the words spoken moments before. Cecil had fallen in love. In love with someone that painfully obviously wasn't him.

     They had been friends for years; they were in scouts together, they hung out in school, they spent so much time together. Earl had grown to love his charismatic, and oddly dressed, friend. He found his slightly rebellious and at the same time town prideful personality in their teen years endearing. And there was no denying Cecil was beautiful. His violet eyes were breathtaking, practically precious gems irises in his eyes. And that smile, those bright, straight teeth, the way it fits his face so perfectly, naturally. Earl himself had to have braces for an abnormally long about of time, and Cecil was still his friend no matter how much he spit on him without meaning to. He was ashamed of himself but yet, Cecil was there to express his fondness for the awkward ginger.

 

   But now, Cecil was in love. Earl couldn't help but feel utterly betrayed, sinking to the floor in the front hall of his home, his head thumping heavily back on the wall. Hot tears of frustration and hurt swelled up into his eyes until they clouded his vision and spilled down his pale, freckled cheeks. Earl let out a choked sob as he curled up, winding his hands into his soft curls tightly, tugging painfully. It wasn't fair. He loved Cecil; he moved him more than anyone in the world. He'd waited, and waited, and waited, patiently, for Cecil to feel the same. He listened to Cecil's show every day, he greeted him kindly, he went out of his way to do nice things for him, and here he was. Listening to the love of his life gush about someone else while he was pulling hid hair out and crying on the floor. 

  
   They could have had something. They could have been happy together. Cecil would have smiled everyday with Earl. Earl would have showered him in the affection and praise he deserved. He would have loved him wholeheartedly and never let him go. Cecil, however, didn't return his sentiment. No, he had the new scientist to receive all his cooed words, all his smiles, all his love. 

  
   Earl pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, broken sobs escaping his lips. His shoulders shook with the force of the tears, his face, neck, and collar damp with the salty fluid. He wailed, his pent up feelings exploding in heavy tears and voiced apologies. It was all his fault. Cecil didn't love him because he was him. He was comfortable, he was home, he was night vale. Carlos was new, exciting, opposed to Cecil's advances for now. He was an adventure. Earl slowly calmed down, a wave of numbness washing over him. He dropped his hands heavily into his lap, his eyes staring blankly at the wall across from him. He shouldn't be upset; Cecil was happy. He should be happy for Cecil. He smiled sadly, his eyes blood shot and puffy, splotches of red covering his face and neck.

  
"We could have had something, Cecil."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah poor Earl getting his heart broken like that. I hope this was okay for my first night vale fic
> 
> I know it's short but maybe more will come?
> 
> Who knows


End file.
